Chapstick Fate
by Sakuraloveu
Summary: Yukito’s after Sakura;Syaoran’s Sakura’s pretended boyfriend;they are in love, but their families are blood-enemies.How can they keep each other without getting kicked out?Oi,and to think this whole thing started by Sakura dropping her Chapstick... [SXS]
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** It's **Sakuraloveu** here! It's another fanfiction done by me! Hope you all like it the same as "Newly Found Old Love", if not better!!!!!

_**

* * *

**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, what more do you want?!_**

**Chapter one**

It's late autumn in Japan, when weather starts to get unpredictable. While this morning it was still all sunshine, right now, chilly wind is blowing up dried leafs everywhere, dark clouds were beginning to form. It's the rush-hour, everyone on the streets were quickly heading towards home, where they could get a cup of warm chocolate, before the rain can hit them full force. Among these people, a young girl around the age of 20 is hurrying towards the opposite direction from everyone else, eyes focused in her purse, looking for something.

"Ah I'm so dead! I promised Tomoyo I'll be at her studio by…now." While going through things, a little card fell from her purse. On the card, in beautiful silver writing, stated "Sakura Kinomoto, KaiLegan Computer Company, Sales Department Operator."

"Onee-chan! 'nee-chan!" a little boy who caught the card caught up to Sakura, who's now heading towards the bus stop, and tugged on to her wind-jacket. Sakura jumped at the sudden tug, spine around and noticed a little boy by her feet. "Here 'nee-chan, you dropped this!" the boy raised the card high above his head, and said in a very boy-ish voice. "Oh! Um…thank you." Sakura smiled and thanked the little boy, took the card, and stood watching the little kid ran away.

"Burrr…it's so cold! I thought they said it's be warm today…" Sakura complained to no one in particular, and folded her jacket more tightly around herself. What Sakura didn't notice, was that when she tugged at her jacket, a little white tube dropped out of her jacket pocket, and is now rolling fast away from her. But, of course, it didn't get far—a pair of shoes blocked its way. A young man around the age of 20 with extremely messy chestnut-colored hair looked down with a pair of clear amber eyes at the little white thing that just rolled into him. "Huh? Wha…?" he bent down and picked up the little tube, and realized it's a chapstick. "Where on earth did this come from?" he looked around.

While the young man was picking the chapstick up, Sakura reached for it in her pocket. "I don't like this weather, it makes my lips all so dry and…" suddenly realized her chapstick wasn't where it was supposed to be, she turned her eyes towards her pocket. "Weird. I thought I put it in this pocket…no, not in here…this one…no…eh? where's my…" "Excuse me miss, but is this yours?" Sakura looked up from her search, and found herself stare right into a pair of clear amber eyes—which, not to mention, are located on a quite cute face. "Er…" Sakura looked at the little white tube the young man offered—her chapstick! "Yes, yes it's mine." Forgetting to take it, Sakura regarded the young man more carefully: Messy chestnut hair, amber eyes, cute face, and whoa! Dark shoes with a pair of dark navy blue jeans, white T-shirt with a black jacket—definitely got fashion sense! Seems to be a nice guy, Sakura thought to herself.

Unknown to Sakura, the young man's doing the exact same thing: the girl infront of him must be close to his own age. She's got a pair of clean white high-rise boots that hugs her lower-legs perfectly; bare legs with a soft orange mini that has a "T-design" symbol at the lower right cover; a white non-sleeve turtleneck with a fluffy coaler that shows her curves quite nicely; and to top it off, she's got a not-so-thick wind-coat—which also has a "T-design" symbol near her heart—to cover herself up. "Nice out-fit!" the young man breathed out loud. "I'm sorry?" the girl said confusedly. Looking up to her face, the young man were more stunned by it than her outfit: soft-looking cherry red lips, adorable little nose, and quite nice skin. She would have been average looking of course, if not for that pair of big water-clear emerald green eyes. And her hair: shiny and soft auburn that falls just a little over her shoulders. Stunning. Simply stunning, he thought to himself.

"Um…ahem…excuse me…"Sakura was getting a little uncomfortable by the look on the young man's face. It's so…admiring. Why's he admiring me? Sakura found herself wondering. "Oh, right." As if just zapped out of a daydream, the young man refocuses his attention to his hand, "here." He handed the little tube over to Sakura. "Arigatou." Sakura thanked the young man just as the bus pulled in. Looked into those amber eyes one more time, Sakura followed the people who's now piling onto the bus and got on. Found herself a seat near the window, Sakura saw the young man still standing there, looking directly at her. Blushing a little, Sakura wondered if she would ever see him again.

"Gomen Tomoyo-chan!!!!!!!" Sakura burst into the studio of "T-design Corporation", where her pictures were taken five times a week while wearing T-design's clothes and accessories—yes, she's a model for the corporation—and found herself in a very awkward moment. Her best friend—and in a degree, her boss—Tomoyo, is lying on the sofa prepared as a background for Sakura's pictures with her boyfriend, Eriol, making out big time. Needless to way, both of their clothing are somewhat, er…messy. "Eeek!" Sakura shrieked a little, covered her eyes and turned away from the scene. "SAKURA!" Tomoyo cried, and rolled off the sofa in an instant—which resulted in Eriol landing pretty hard with a "thud". "I thought…we thought…you weren't coming! So…um…" Tomoyo, while blushing really hard and is trying to clean up her cloth, were trying to explain with difficulties.

"Sakura, how nice to see you." Eriol, who's now more calm than Tomoyo—now to think of it, he's always so calm—greeted her with a straight face—as straight as he can get it to be anyway, he's blushing a little too! "Jeez Tomoyo, you've got a whole huge apartment to yourself, can't it have waited a little longer?" Sakura half complained, half teased her best friend. "Er…never mind." Tomoyo looked like she'd rather dig a hole right there and hide in it forever. "So why are you so late today Sakura?" Eriol casually asked, while desperately trying to change the subject. It worked, "oh the bus was late and I had a little run-in with this guy and…" "Guy?!!! You meet a guy?!!! Who was he? What's his name? How was he?" Tomoyo, who gets excited whenever Sakura mentions a guy—partly because Sakura have never had a boyfriend, exclaimed quite loudly. "Sheesh Tomoyo-chan, he just returned my chapstick when it dropped from my pocket, and now to think of it…he's kind of cute." Sakura told her friend. "So what happened then?" Tomoyo asked with excitement. Chuckled a little, Sakura replied to Tomoyo: "Nothing happened Tomoyo! He was just a stranger I met on the street, I'm probably never going to see him again!"

Sakura didn't know how WRONG she is.

**

* * *

****Author:** Thanks for reading this chapter!!! Please review and let me know how do you all like it! Ja ne!!! 


	2. Chater two

****

**Author:** It's Sakuraloveu, reporting to you with a new chapter! Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sakuraloveu don't own CCS!!! Don't come after me…**

**Chapter two**

_Where…huh…? Everything's so…green. Where did I see this color before? And er…I'm underwater and I can still breath? Water? Is this a swimming pool? Nah, too green and…pure…to be a pool. Then…who's that infront of me? That figure, I've seen her before! But where? God I'm panting so hard…panting? Wait a second, I'm running? I'm running toward HER? I'm RUNNING in a POOL toward some strange GIRL?!……_

"Ding Ding Ding Ding……" "Whoa!" Syaoran sat up with alert in his bed, a little sweaty, and it took him a full minute to realize where he is right now. _Wow, that was one WEIRD dream_, he thought to himself while running a hand through his already messy chestnut hair. "Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding…" "Oh be quiet!" Syaoran murmured with frustration and slammed a hand on top of his so-very-innocent alarm clock **(Oi oi…poor thing…o.O)**.

Got out of his bed, Syaoran walked over to his closet, put on a pair of green sweats, a white long sleeve shirt, and a gray T-shirt on top of it. As he walked past his apartment's living room and into his kitchen, he wondered over and over when and where did he see that girl before. _Ah, must be some random encounters I had, whatever_. With that thought done, Syaoran happily chewed on his cereal.

* * *

"Sakura-san!" an echo of Sakura's name could be heard through out of the office. A young man around the age of 25 with silver hair and glasses came out of his door, and is looking for Sakura. _Hoe...not again..._Sakura thought with a helpless face. "Sakura-san, where are you?" the young man cried again. "He..Here…" an almost squeak came out of Sakura's mouth as she unwillingly showed herself to the young man.

"Sakura-san! I was looking for you!" the young man was in Sakura's face within a matter of seconds, "I...I heard, Yukito-san…" Sakura replied with a much-forced smile on her face. "Yukito-san, um...why were you looking for me?" Sakura politely asked, even though she's fully aware of what was coming next. "Oh it's nothing really…" Yukito's mouth was playing a little smirk by now, "I was just wondering if you'd like to go out with me for lunch today. I checked for sure that you don't have anything to do today, and you should be finished with the paper you said you had to do the day before and the chart you had to fill out the day before that and that meeting you had to attend to on the day before that and that assignment you had to finish on the day before that and …"

As Yukito listed on, Sakura found herself in the same helplessly helpless situation once again. It's not that she doesn't like Yukito…er…okay, so she doesn't like Yukito. But it doesn't mean that she can just say no to his face! _I mean after all, he IS my manager!_ Sakura silently cried in her head. _Oh well, I guess today is it, I'll have to do this sometime. May as well be today..._ "Yukito-san…" Sakura whispered almost to herself, but apparently, Yukito's too wrapped up in listing her excuses to hear her say anything. Feeling a little blush coming up, Sakura tried again, "Yukito-san!" and this time, success! "Yes Sakura?" Yukito's face looked incredibly hopeful as he asked. "Um...I...I...I guess...I guess we…"

"Kinomoto? Kinomoto Sakura?" A lady came hurrying down the path towards where Sakura and Yukito are, carrying a little pile of paper in her hand. "Kinomoto-san is it?" the lady asked Sakura, "H...Hai..." Sakura replied confusedly. "Oh good, here. Oychikago-san wants you to help out with this customer; I think he's a worker from this other company that needs to have business done with us. He'll be arriving any minute now so I suggest you start to read over these information." After informing Sakura's task, the lady went away, leaving Sakura and Yukito alone once again.

_Yes! Now I have an excuse not to go with him! _Sakura thought happily. Though she can't help but feel a little bad for turning Yukito down so many times. "Um...Yukito-san, I guess I won't be going anywhere with you this lunch…sorry." Just as Sakura's apologizing to Yukito, the lady from before came back to them and said this to both Sakura and Yukito, "and by the way, Yukito's supposed to help you with the information but only you are to help this person in person, understand?" Up on hearing this, Sakura's face said "kill-me-now" while Yukito's read "you-can't-get-ride-of-me-that-easily".

* * *

"Damn it! The one day I decide to come to the company and the old man sends me off to do things in THIS weather!" Syaoran mumbled while walking and desperately trying to tug his jacket tighter around himself, "you'd think being the heir of a corporation this big, I'd get some special treatments! But noooooo...the old gag just HAVE to send me off to 'experience things on your own'! And to top it all off, the stupid car's broken! Today of all days! Now I'd just have to walk to this…what is it again? Oh, KaiLegan Computer Company. What kind of name is KaiLegan? Urgh, it's just NOT my day…" Syaoran complained out loud, and ignored the weird looks passengers were giving him.

* * *

"So Sakura, what are you doing this weekend?" Yukito's casually leaning over Sakura's table, one arm around Sakura's chair and asked. "Um…I don't know yet Yukito-san." Sakura's uncomfortable to the root, and Yukito's just either not sensing it or just happens to ignore it, completely. "What do you say we go watch a movie or something? You know, just relax a little from work?" Taking advantage of Sakura's tolerance, Yukito put his arm on Sakura's shoulders. Can't take this no longer, Sakura decided to stand up and go to the meeting room of their department. "Yukito-san, the customer's about to get here, I should probably get to the meeting room." And without waiting for an answer, Sakura walked out of the office quickly and started towards the meeting room.

Once inside, Sakura put down her files and was just about to get up again when Yukito threw himself at Sakura, apparently attempting to hug her. "Yukito-san! Please!" Sakura cried while dodging. "Oh come on! You know you like me!" Yukito, not giving up, exclaimed.

"Er…this is the right room right?" out of nowhere, a strangely familiar male voice greeted Sakura's ears. Turning around with difficulty, on account of Yukito still won't let her go, Sakura found herself staring right into a pair of gorgeous amber eyes and was too stunned to move.

"Oh!"

"You?!" was Syaoran's reply.

* * *

**Author: How you all liked it! I'll update as soon as I can!**

_Born to make you happy…_


	3. Chapter three

**Author:** Hey everyone! It's me, Sakuraloveu reporting for update! It took long, but I'm finished with chapter three of Chapstick Fate now! Enjoy and Review!

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, and I don't own any of the characters originated from the anime. But the possible OCs in later chapters DO belong to me!!!_**

**Special Thanks goes to: **

**Nanie-san:** Thank you! I promise the plot's going to get more interesting!

**Pure Heart:** I will! And there you go, a new chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter three**

_It's...it's that girl at the bus stop the other day_, Syaoran thought to himself as he watched Sakura struggle off the other guy who were hugging her, or at least tried to anyway, when he came in. _She works here? And who's that guy? What's going on here?_

"Er...it's not...it's not what you think ..." Sakura currently, is trying to explain to the guy standing at the door, whom she met at the bus stop the other day, after she finally struggled off Yukito. "We were...I mean I was...er...he was..." finding it extremely hard to explain, Sakura silently prayed that she could just disappear right then and there. "Sakura, who is he?" Yukito came up to Sakura's side and demanded. At a loss of words, Sakura just stood there, staring at Syaoran with a huge blushing crawling up her face. "Sakura?" Yukito asked again.

Without thinking, Syaoran found himself saying:

"I'm her boyfriend, who the hell are you?"

"Eh?/Huh?" both Sakura and Yukito spoke out of surprise. "Boyfriend? You are Sakura's boyfriend?" Yukito asked unbelievably while looking back and forth between a very surprised looking Sakura and a straight-faced Syaoran. "Yes, I am. And if you don't mind me saying this, I do NOT like seeing you, or any other male for that matter, be near or like what you did just now, harass her. What's your name again?" Syaoran clearly stated his mind, not to mention he's got absolutely no clue where all this came from.

"Er...name's Yukito." a little stunned, Yukito replied automatically. "Yukito huh? Well, Yukito, I would like to inform you that if I see you around Sakura anymore, you would have me to answer to." Taking a breathe after this, just to make himself seem more determined, Syaoran continued: "Now if you don't mind, I believe Sakura and I have something to talk about, both business AND private matters." With Yukito still too stunned to move, Syaoran's eyes turned icy and even Sakura felt chills going up her spine when they locked eyes for a brief moment.

Turning his eyes away from Sakura, Syaoran looked directly at Yukito with his icy amber eye, "I believe, that's the hint for you to leave now." Suddenly feeling cold, Yukito felt that Syaoran's eyes were piercing right through him. Acted with instinct, Yukito backed away from his spot, and almost tripped over the chair what was behind him. "Er...er..." with his mind found completely blank, Yukito just walked quickly out of the conference room, murmuring something like "...this isn't over..."

* * *

With Yukito out of the room, the atmosphere between Sakura and Syaoran are once again awkward. _Hoe…I'm alone with him…what do I do? _Sakura nervously thought to herself. _Ack! I'm alone with her! What do I do?_ Panicked Syaoran. 

"Er..."

"Er..." both of them said at the same time.

"Oh!"

"Oh!"

"You first!"

"You first!"

"This is going nowhere." Syaoran said with a laugh. "I guess," Sakura smiled slightly. "Um...arigatou." Sakura softly said after a moment of silence. "Huh? What for?" Syaoran was caught off guard for a second by her smile, _she's beautiful_, thought Syaoran. "You know, just now, with Yukito...thanks for helping me out of that mess," Sakura, now looking at Syaoran in the face, said. "He's been after me for a while. Now that he thinks that I have a boyfriend," Sakura stopped briefly, a little blush started to appear on her face once again, "he wouldn't be so out of control anymore. So...thank you." After her little speech, Sakura smiled even more beautifully at Syaoran, her clear emerald eyes sparkling. A little taken aback by Sakura's eyes, Syaoran tripped on his words: "Er...you...you're welcome."

Calming himself slightly, Syaoran started again: "After all this, I still don't know your name." "Oh, my name is Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura replied, "and yours may I ask?" "Syaoran, Li Syaoran. Or known to my family, Li XiaoLang. It means little wolf." Syaoran answered, now finding it pretty easy to talk. "Little wolf? That's so kawaii! My name means Cherry Blossom." Sakura still feeling a little uncomfortable, took a seat at the table after complimenting on Syaoran's name.

Taking a seat himself, Syaoran worriedly asked Sakura: "Um...I hope this doesn't sound too random, but I don't think that Yukito guy is a good character, or a easy person to beat down. Are you sure he won't be causing anymore trouble for you?" Looking up with curiosity, Sakura found herself staring into a pair of no-longer-icy amber eyes, but a pair of eyes that's so full of worries. Startled, Sakura lowered her head and pretended to be interested in the paperwork she has at hand, and answered Syaoran in such a way that Syaoran was almost certain that she was talking to herself: "I wouldn't say he won't be causing any_more_ trouble, but at least I hope that he doesn't bother me so constantly anymore." Just sensing Syaoran's concerns (**A/N: did you ever notice how she's so forever slow at sensing people's feelings in both the anime and in fanfics? -.-'...**), Sakura looked warmly into Syaoran's eyes and smiled happily, "Please Li-san, don't worry about me. It's nothing really, Yukito-san is a nice person."

_Who is she? How could she be so calm after what I just saw? And judging from what she said, this Yukito person has been bothering her for sometime now. How could she still be praising him after all this? _Puzzled and a little amazed, Syaoran took out a pen and a piece of paper from his pocket and wrote down something and offered it to Sakura. Confused, Sakura curiously looked at the little piece of paper: "What's this?" "It's my number. I know that we haven't known each other for long and not too well, but if you are ever in trouble with him or anything like that, please call me." Syaoran said with complete sincerity. For a moment there, Sakura just blankly stared at the little paper, and Syaoran was getting nervous by the second.

"Li-san," after what seemed like forever, Sakura started, "thank you so very much for your help. But like you just said, we don't know each other that well and even though your sincerity moved me so much, I can't accept your offer. But, I want you to know that I'm very grateful for this." Sakura stated clearly and also, sincerely. Still slightly unsure, Syaoran just put the piece of paper on the table, "well, if you say so. Anyways, shall we start the business then?"

* * *

"Whew, I'm beat!" after spending the whole afternoon in the conference room, Syaoran's business with Sakura's company is finally settled. Looking out of the window, Sakura was surprised to see how dark it already is out side. "Eh? How long did we spend in that room anyway?" Checking to see the time, Sakura gasped at the clock. "SIX?! Six already?! I spent SIX hours with him for that deal? Aw..." droping herself into her armchair with a soft "thud", Sakura helplessly stared at the pile of paperwork on her table waiting for her to clean out, and groaned. "Looks like it's 'hello McDonald' again...Oi...Tomoyo-chan would kill me if she knows that I ate McDonald for dinner, again..." chuckling to herself, Sakura sat up in her chair and started to separate the papeworks apart. Just as she was separating the works, a little piece of paper slipped out of the pile and landed on the floor beside her chair. "Huh? What's this?" Picking up the paper, Sakura looked at the neat writing on it: 

_Li Syaoran,_

_647-XXX-XXXX_

"Li Syaoran...Syaoran..." Sakura softly whispered the name to no one in particular. Somehow, it felt so right when she spoke it out of her mouth. Upon remembering his warm amber eyes, Sakura can almost feel that a blush is coming up. "Must have picked it up along with the others after he left." Now playing with the little piece of paper in her hand, Sakura thought that was it possible that she would ever use this number?

* * *

**Author:** There you have it, another chapter of Chapstick Fate. Personally, I think that this chapter is somewhat less good than the previous two. It took me so long to write it, and I had to change it afterwards here and there for like a million times! Lol! Let me know how you feel about it! But please no harsh flames! I'm innocent... 

_Was born to make you happy..._

**_(And to those of you who's wondering about the above line, I swear I thought of it before I EVER heard Brittany Spears sing it, so it's my own line, not the one Spears has in her song! And just so you know, I'm not much of her fan either. Lol.)_**


	4. Chapter four

**Author:** HEY YA! It's me, **Sakuraloveu**, reporting to you all with yet, another chapter of Chapstick Fate! Is it just me or is it that my updates are getting faster _and_ longer? Oh well, on with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Yes, I do NOT own CCS and No, I do NOT own neither Sakura nor Syaoran_ (cry…why don't I own Syaoran?).**

**_Special thanks to:_**

**Mila—Thanks.**

**Lotus Dreams—Thank you, I think it's cute too!**

_On with the story......_

* * *

**Chapter four**

"Okay Sakura, move your head a little more to the left and...OKAY!" Wednesday afternoon, in 'T-Design' studio **(A-haha...sweat ...um...I really suck at making up names so um...ahem...please excuse my lame name for Tomoyo's company...)**, Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo are currently busy taking pictures of Sakura in Tomoyo's design for a fashion magazine. "Sakura, come on, you've got two more to go." Tomoyo walks up to Sakura with an outfit in her arms, "and this one here is going to look so kawaii on you!"

Feeling a drop of sweat rolling off her head, Sakura smiled weakly at Tomoyo who's now dragging her into the change room, and turned around to Eriol and whispered: "When is she going to get over this craziness about making me **cute**?!" To which Eriol replied with a sympathetic shrug. "Sakura, come on! Eriol have to send out these pictures of you to the publisher this afternoon, he's got a deadline!" Tomoyo yelled from the change room. _Hoe..._Sakura screwed up her face in defeat. "Aw Sakura, believe me, I feel your pain." Eriol patted Sakura on the shoulder and couldn't stop laughing at Sakura's "God-help-me" face.

* * *

"Whoa! Check it out! This chick is H-O-T hot!" Derek breathed out loud. "Huh? Are you looking at thosewomen magazines again Derek?" Syaoran, who's bored out of his mind, turned around to look at his friend. "Excuse me, but I believe that I need to gather information of my competition publisher's resources. Therefore, I need to know what kind of stuff they put on their magazines. It just so happens that I work for a female-population magazine, and it ALSO just happens that they have a really HOT girl's picture in one of their issues, and speaking of this girl," Derek turns his attention back to his magazine at hand, "her dress isn't half bad. This 'T-design' company's got taste, both in their cloth AND their model." Derek turns around again to wink at Syaoran, "Here, have a look."

Syaoran, who couldn't help but roll his eyes, took the magazine and almost chocked when he saw the girl in the picture. "Sakura! That's Sakura!" he cried out, surprised. "Eh? You know her? You KNOW this girl?" Derek's eyes were so round, it's almost a perfect circle, "Man! How come all the good stuff happens to _you_? Always!" Ignoring Derek completely, Syaoran was in deep thoughts of his own.

_She's a model? But I thought she worked at that computer company..._staring at Sakura, who in the picture is wearing a simple but yet elegant white silk dress, which much to Derek's delight, outlined her figure perfectly. Syaoran couldn't help but smile at the graceful sensation Sakura had that the picture nicely brought out. She's standing alone in a balcony surrounded by trees, her dress slightly dancing with the soft evening wind; leaning softly against the balcony fence **(is that how it's called?)**, Sakura looks up at the full moon; her beautiful emerald eyes sparkling like it always did, except this time, the silver moon light washes over her face, every detail of it exposed nicely; her auburn hair spread neatly around her shoulder and back, adding more softness to the already astonishing picture. Out of nowhere, Syaoran felt his heart skipped a beat. _What the..._realizing this awfully familiar feeling, Syaoran's mind went blank. _Could it be...._

* * *

"Ah, I'm beat!" Falling on to her bed, Sakura breathed out and spread herself comfortably on top of her blanket. "Home, sweet home! Ow my back..." rubbing her own neck, Sakura complained: "Whoever said that being a model's cool is SO wrong!" Sitting up from her bed, Sakura slipped down on to her cute floor rug and started to go through her mails, which she brought into the bedroom with 't there anything other than...eh?" Stopping at an envelop with her own company's symbol on it, Sakura examined it carefully. "It's an invitation...for what?" wondering out loud, Sakura tear open the envelope and a piece of blue paper fell out. On the paper, in silver writing, printed:

_Kinomoto Sakura:_

_This invitation is to inform you that you are invited to KaiLegan Computer Company's annual seasonal celebration (_**I REALLY can't think of a name for the party, so yea**_). The celebration will start at 8 o'clock this Saturday evening at Remington Hall. _

_Please feel free to bring a companion and acknowledge the fact that attendance in this celebration is mandatory._

_Hope to see you at the celebration, _

_XXXXXX_

"A party?" Sakura cried out, "and attendance is mandatory?" Suddenly remembering something, Sakura almost fainted from the realization, "Great, I'll have an entire night to try to hide away from Yukito. As if my life isn't already hard enough...urgh..." Feeling completely helplessly helpless (**for some reason, I really like this phrase "helplessly helpless", it sounds really funny to me...**), Sakura decided to make herself some coffee to wake herself up from this mess, and start working on the paperworks she still has left over.

_Huh? Paperworks? I wonder..._recalling on something, Sakura took her bag and searched desperately for a certain piece of paper. "Ah, found it." Looking at the name and the number written on the paper, Sakura thought for a moment and decided to risk her luck. "Who knows, maybe whoever's up there would be nice to me for once and let him help me." Reasoning with herself, Sakura dialed the number.

* * *

"Ring...ring..." a telephone ring rang through the living room of a particularly huge and nicely decorated apartment (**yes, as you can tell, I LOVE apartments. Houses always give me the feeling of uncertainty and insecurity…**). "Gah! Who's calling at this hour of the night? AND when I'm in shower AND when I'm washing my hair?" Feeling unusually grumpy, Syaoran ran out from his bathroom with nothing but a towel on (**drooling... **), bubbles flying around him since his head's full of them, and picked up the still ringing wireless phone.

Almost certain who is going to be on the other end, Syaoran sat down onto his sofa and fired into the poor receiver: "Derek what the HELL do you want? I'm in the shower and do you KNOW what time of the night it is? I have to go to work tomorrow morning so just make it quick okay?!" After his firing, Syaoran realized that whoever's on the other end sure isn't Derek since it's still quite. _Big whoops..._mentally kicking himself, he spoke more politely and, quietly, into the phone: "Um...hello? I'm sorry about that. May I help you?"

"Er...Sy...Li-san?" A strangely familiar female voice greeted him. _Huh? Who's this?_ Wondering about it, Syaoran answered: "Yes, this is Li Syaoran speaking. May I ask who this is?" Syaoran can almost feel that the person on the other end was at least a little taken back by his question, _can't blame me for not remembering _every_ person I came across to. _"Um...this is Kinomoto, Kinomoto Sakura." The female voice answered.

_Kinomoto? Kinomoto Sakura? OH!_ Feeling even more stupid, if that was possible, Syaoran instantly stood up from his sofa and answered, tripping over words: "Ki-Kinomoto-san? I-I was-I mean, konbawa Kinomoto-san." Finally calmed down his nerve, Syaoran took the phone and began walking toward his bedroom while speaking more understandable into the phone: "It's nice of you to call, so how can I help you?" Apparently, Sakura's a little over whelmed for the fact that Syaoran remembered her, since she spoke more excitedly: "Sorry to call you in such an late hour, but I was wondering...um...how should I say this..." Feeling her nerve, Syaoran chuckled and tried to calm _HER_ down: "Please go on Kinomoto-san..."

"Well..." Sakura began, now calmer, "you know when you gave me your number, and you said that if I'm ever in trouble, I can call you right? You see, we have this party at our company and attendance is mandatory and well...um..._he_'s going to be there all night and I...I...I was wondering...um...since...since he thinks that...that...that you are...you are..." "That I'm your boyfriend, you would like me to go with you so that he wouldn't bother you all night long is that right, Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran finished for her on the other end. Feeling incredibly embarrassed, even though no one's around, Sakura nodded. Then she remembered that Syaoran couldn't see her, she quickly replied while blushing madly: "well...yes. So...so...would...would you...um...would you..." Hearing Syaoran chuckling on the other end, Sakura could feel her heart bumping hard inside her, as if threading to jump out if Syaoran said no.

Syaoran can just imagine how nervous Sakura must feel on the other end of the phone. Almost laughing, he saved her the trouble of actually asking and just replied: "Yes, Kinomoto-san, I would go with you to your company's party and be your boyfriend for the night." A relief sigh was heard from Sakura and for some reason, a picture of Sakura smiling appeared out of nowhere inside Syaoran's mind.

Suddenly nervous again, Syaoran asked cautiously: "Um...Kinomoto-san, is that all?" As if just aware of her conversation with Syaoran, Sakura quickly answered: "Yes that's all. Thank you so much for doing this for me Li-san." "Um...no...no problem." Tripping over words again, Syaoran wondered just how is Sakura making him feel this way. "Well...if that's all then...then I guess I'll pick you up at 7:30pm this Saturday then. Um...good night Kinomoto-san."

Just as Syaoran was about to click off the phone, Sakura cried: "Wait! Li-san...um...there's something else." _Something else? What would that be? _Getting more excited for no apparent reason, Syaoran scratched his face: "Er...what is it Kinomoto-san?" (**Yes, I know that most people scratch their _heads_ when thinking, but I think face is cuter and it doesn't cause you any dandruff.**) "Well...Li-san, you don't know where I live, do you?"

_Okay **now**, I'm just about to explode with stupidity..._after Syaoran found a pen and wrote down Sakura's address, and thought over if that really _was_ it for now, he asked again: "So Kinomoto-san, I'll see you Saturday then?" "Yes, that would be fine. And Li-san," for some unknown reason to Syaoran, his heart just wouldn't calm down, "Um, yes Kinomoto-san?" "Can you...can you not call me Kinomoto-san anymore? Just call me Sakura, that's what my friends and family call me." Blushing now, Syaoran replied: "Hai...Ki...I mean...Sa...Sakura." "See, that wasn't hard. Well, I guess I'll see you this Saturday then Li-san. Good night." And with that, Sakura hanged up the phone.

* * *

"Sakura...Cherry blossom..." Murmuring to himself, Syaoran fell down onto his bed. The picture of Sakura smiling is still in his mind..._Sakura..._Suddenly remembering something, Syaoran shot up from his bed, "Ah crap! My head's still wet!!!"

**_After notes:_ **

……_what will happen at the party? Would Yukito be any trouble? And what will happen between Sakura and Syaoran? Find out in the next chapter of_ **Chapstick Fate**!

* * *

**Author:** Whew! I AM getting faster at this. The inspiration came to me in like 10 clock at night and even though my dad was threading to murder me **and** ground me **and** cut me off the computer if I didn't go to bed soon, but as you can see, I FINISHED! Originally, this chapter was going to be the _actual_ party, but I decided to blah on for a little and write the party more detailed in the next chapter. So it's okay to let me know if you think this chapter was completely useless, 'cause that's what I'm feeling right now…_cry…__**Was born to make you happy…**_


	5. Chapter five

**Author:** **HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!** Yes, it's me, Sakuraloveu here with a special New Year present for you!!! Please enjoy and let me know what you think okay? I love to see my mailbox with review alerts! Praise or Criticism is good either way, so let me know!

* * *

_**Special mentioning to: **_

**Wolf Jade**: I know EXACTLY what you mean about the author's notes, 'cause I find it painful to look at too. Since all the _thoughts_ in my story are in italic, I can't make it italic just in case people get confused, and when I underline something, it just confuses ME in the process. But I'll try to have the author's notes by the end of each paragraph. And sure, I'm well aware about the fact that when someone speaks, it's another line. The problem is, since I write so much in a chapter (but somehow it always seems to be shorter than what it really is…cry…), if I put the dialogues separated from the paragraphs, it's going to be like 10 pages long and being an author yourself, I trust you that you know how hard it is to preview a REALLY long chapter…I need like three eye drops in each eye when I'm finished with it, so…I'll try, but I don't guarantee. :P

**And a special thanks to all my readers!!! Thank you all for reviewing and please continue! 'Chapstick Fate' has reached a lot more review numbers than I've predicted, I'm in the clouds!!! Thank you for all your support and please continue your reviews!!!**

And just to clear myself up, I've got NOTHING against Yukito, I actually really like him! It's just that I can't think of any other suitable character and I don't like to write OCs (Derek's an exception, I just like that name lol!), so please don't get me wrong! And just a little something extra, I have something special for Yukito in the later chapters.

–wink wink—

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, and I don't own any of the characters either. **_

**(_Cry_…why don't I own Syaoran?)**

…

_On with the story……_

* * *

**Chapter five**

"WEE! SAKURA'S GOING TO A PARTY! I GET TO CHOOSE A SPECIAL DRESS FOR MY DEAR SAKURA! OH SO MANY CHOICES! SO LITTLE TIME!"

Both Eriol and Sakura's heads are following Tomoyo left and right as she run around her studio like a lunatic, trying to find her dear friend the perfect dress for the party. Right now, Sakura is seriously considering about not telling Tomoyo any more of these "exciting news" such as she's going to a party this Saturday. _Good thing I didn't tell her about Syaoran… _

"Hoe Eriol, next time, remember to remind me not to tell Tomoyo such things…" Sakura sweat dropped.

"Sure thing Sakura, and by the way, this is going to take her a while." Getting used to this kind of situation, Eriol just laughed REALLY hard.

* * *

"Man Li, I still can't believe that THAT hot girl in the magazine is your girlfriend."

Ever since this morning, when Syaoran met up with Derek and made the mistake of telling him that he's going to a party with Sakura, Derek has been complaining about Syaoran's luck with girls.

"So you've got the looks and the money which girls dig for, so what? Come on, the girl's a MODEL! You've got a MODEL for a girlfriend Li! How come whoever's up there don't like me…" Irritated, Derek ran a hand through his hair, again.

**(A/N:** Tee hee…that's what I do whenever I'm annoyed, bored, irritated, mad, sad, depressed…yahda yahda yahda…you get the picture.

"Derek, for the hundredth time: SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Syaoran exploded on to his annoying best friend. _Why am I friends with him again?_

"Whatever Li, just remember what I've been telling you: don't get too involved unless you are sure she's THE one okay?" Derek said, worriedly.

_Right, THAT's why I'm friends with him. _Chuckling, Syaoran assured his friend: "Don't worry about my butt De, she's not my girlfriend."

Out of nowhere, a random thought entered his mind: _But you wish she were_.

"Huh?" Syaoran exhaled sharply and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Li, what's wrong?" Derek stared at his friend confused.

"Er…nothing." Syaoran lied. _Okay, now where did THAT come from?

* * *

_

"SAKURA!" Sakura's name once again, to Sakura's horror, rang through the office.

_Sheesh, what part of 'I have a boyfriend' is Yukito not getting here?_ Sakura's mind silently screamed, yet again.

_Probably the 'I have a FAKE boyfriend part'._

_Who are you? _

_Subconscious _

_Subconscious? Where did you come from? And Yukito doesn't know that Li-san's a fake! Why is he still after me? _

_I came from you baka, and what do you mean why? You know that he's never going to give up on you. _

_Well he's going to have to sometime soon, 'cause he's driving me nuts! I'm talking to myself for crying out loud!_

_Hey, you say that like it's a bad thing!_

"Ah both of you hush!" Sakura helplessly rubbed her temples. "I'm going to go crazy soon if this doesn't……"

"Sakura! There you are!" Cutting Sakura's murmurs short, Yukito busted into Sakura's office and sat down infront of her desk without an invite.

"Yukito-san, it's…it's nice of you to…to drop by…" Forcing a smile up her face, Sakura quietly prayed that he would not stay long enough to drive her insane.

"Well, if you like it, I'll drop by more often then." Taking the wrong message, Yukito's eyes sparkled with hope.

_Please no! _"Er…um, how may I help you Yukito-san?"

"I actually have something to ask you Sakura," all seriously now, Yukito inched further towards Sakura, "would you want to go to the party with me as a…date?"

_I should've seen this coming…_Sakura's jumping up and down inside of her, feeling really smart that she pulled on Syaoran. "Oh Yukito, thank you for asking," Sakura pretended to look sad, "but I'm already going with someone else."

Disappointed and slightly annoyed, Yukito asked: "Who? That Li guy from the other day? You are going with him?"

"Well yes, he's my boyfriend, as you've probably heard." Sakura smiled, this time heartily.

Looking doubtful and suspicious at the same time, Yukito stood up from the chair and walked towards the door, "Well then, I'll be seeing you and your…boyfriend, at the party on Saturday." Bowing down to Sakura, Yukito left her office, "Good day Sakura."

**(A/N: **Haha…I just HAD to put in the part where she talks to herself…

* * *

_Ack! It's already 7:30 and I'm still lost on my way to her building. _

Right now, our beloved Syaoran is currently busy panicking over the fact that he and Sakura had about half an hour left to get to the party and he still can't find Sakura's place.

_What to do…what to do…_Grabbing hard on to the wheel, Syaoran had to look for the apartment building, as well as the road, at the same time. Stopping by a mid-aged man walking on the pavement, Syaoran rolled down his window and took out the piece of paper with Sakura's address on it.

"Excuse me sir, but I was wondering if you can show me the way to this place?" Syaoran asked politely.

Looking down at the piece of paper in Syaoran's hand, the man thought for a moment and looked up to Syaoran again, with a strange expression.

_Why is he looking at me that way?_ Syaoran panicked harder, _he's not a psycho right…_

"Um…sure…" Lifting his right hand up, the man pointed to a building on the opposite side of the road, "it's that building right there."

Looking over his shoulder, Syaoran notice a HUGE sign standing near the road on the opposite side with Sakura's building number on it. _Okay, I blame on that veggie burger Derek forced me to eat for lunch……_

After thanking the man, Syaoran did an illegal U-turn to the opposite side of the road since now, they only have about 20 minutes left to get to the party on time.

**(A/N:** Um…I've got NOTHING against veggie burgers either…

* * *

"If Li-san doesn't get here in the next ten minutes, we are so going to be 'fashionably' late and that's something my boss SO doesn't like!" Sakura paced around in her apartment sighed out of frustration.

Right on cue, the doorbell rang.

The door opened to reveal Syaoran, one hand holding on to the door frame, his hair especially messy tonight, his tie lose, cover button on his shirt undone, his suit a little untidy, and he was panting, hard.

**(A/N**: OH MY GOD…one word: H-O-T Hot!!!!!!!!!! _Hearts popping out of my eyes_…

"Er…" Not sure what to do or say to him, Sakura just stood there looking at Syaoran.

Lifting up his head to expose his pair of clear ambers, Syaoran stood up more straight, ran a hand through his hair in attempt to tidy it, and tight his tie a bit more. "Sorry for showing up so late Kinomoto-san, I…I got a little lost." Syaoran smiled apologetically.

"Um…that's okay. Do you…do you want to come in and…and fresh up a little bit before we go?" Sakura stepped aside from the door and offered.

"Sure, thanks."

…

After another five long minutes of waiting, Syaoran came out of the bathroom, apparently more refreshed and looking neater. "So shall we go then, Kinomoto-san?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll get my purse." Sakura's voice answered.

Just noticing for the first time, yet again, Syaoran realized how beautiful Sakura is tonight: the same style of elegant dress Syaoran saw her wearing on the magazine, which outlined her curves perfectly, except this one is black silk with silver outlines. Her hair is straightened, that much he can tell, and she's wearing high heel shoes with straps that ties up to her lower leg. Standing under the soft light in the living room, Sakura's diamond necklace and hanging earrings just made her look all the more pleasing to the eye.

"Li-san?" Sakura, oblivious to Syaoran's gaze, moved towards the door and said: "We better hurry, the party starts in 15 minutes."

"Oh, right." Feeling a little embarrassed, Syaoran hurried to the door and followed Sakura.

* * *

"Um, Li-san?" Sakura started once they were in the car and is now driving towards there the party was held.

"Yes Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran not taking his eyes off the road, answer.

"Remember how in our last phone call, you said you would…you would call me by…by my first…first name?" Sakura carefully brought up the topic.

_And I was counting on you forgetting about that_. "Oh, right…"

"So…so can you call me by my first name? And since…since we are going there as…as a couple, we should…we should probably call each other by…by first names. Don't you think so?" Sakura blushed once again, thankful that they are in the dark so that Syaoran can't see her.

"Yeah, Ki…Sa…Sakura." Syaoran said the name with just a little extra effort.

Flinched when Syaoran said her name, Sakura blushed even harder and tried the name herself: "Then I guess I should call you…Syaoran?"

The rest of the ride was in preferred silence.

* * *

"We…we made it!" After 10 minutes of intense, not to mention with a few more illegal turns, driving, which Sakura was still a little shaken up and pale from, they made it to the party with about three minutes to spare.

"Wow, talk about cutting it close." Still trying to catch his breathe, Syaoran was holding on to his knees and kept his head close to his chest.

**(A/N:** I don't know about you, but personally, after a training session, I find this position every comfortable and useful, to catch my breathe.

"Syaoran," too tired to feel uncomfortable calling Syaoran by name, Sakura couldn't help but ask the question she has been wondering about in the car.

"Huh?"

"Where did you get your driving license?"

"Er…" Recalling their way here, Syaoran felt a sweat drop rolling down his head.

**_Flash Back—_**

After a few moments of silence, Sakura almost screamed when Syaoran did an extreme last-minute left turn.

_Wha?…_without her heart stopping for a moment, she soon realized that they were driving on a one-way road…and they were going opposite of everyone else!

"Syaoran! What are you DOING?!" Grabbing on to her safety belt for dear life, Sakura cried.

"Can't be helped, this is a short cut." Concentrating on not hitting the other cars, ignoring all the honks and the occasional screams, Syaoran answered.

"But we are not…OH MY GOD!" Finding it hard to keep her heart at where it's supposed to be, Sakura almost fainted when they came out of the one way and Syaoran floored the gas step and flashed by a red light in a **major** intersection.

_If I don't die today, I'm SO going to get baptized…_too stunned to move a muscle, Sakura just silently prayed to whoever's up there and listening.

"Wow, I'm lucky tonight. There's no police car after me, yet." Trying to ease up the atmosphere, Syaoran joked.

"Tha…that's not…not funny…Syaoran!" Shivering from the terror, Sakura managed to squeeze out a response, "That was a **major** intersection, we could have been hit by a truck or…SYAORAN! THERE'S A CAT!"

"Keep as close to your backrest as you can Sakura…" Without even slowing down, Syaoran just warned a VERY pale Sakura and concentrated on the cat at hand.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN…AH!"

Screeching to a halt, both Syaoran and Sakura were threw forward by the sudden force. However the people in the car was scared to death, the cat just continued to walk, slowly, and after what seemed forever, crossed by Syaoran's car. Without losing a second, Syaoran floored the gas and they were flying along the street again.

"WHAT were you THINKING?!" Sakura chocked out, after finally found her voice and gathered enough energy.

"We are nearly there," ignoring Sakura's accusation, Syaoran just kept on driving…

**_End of Flash Back—_**

…

**(A/N:** Oh by the way, the part about leaning close to the backrest? I find it less painful if you don't hit your collarbone onto the safety belt when in a sudden stop, since I've experienced it with my dad too often...

"Um…I don't know, actually." Found it hard, and embarrassing, to talk about, Syaoran just wanted to close the subject.

"We are not dead…" mostly whispering to herself, Sakura let out a sigh of relief and giggled, "I thought for sure we were going to be arrested."

"Yeah well, what can I say? I'm a lucky guy." Laughing himself, Syaoran stood up and fixed his suit.

"Well Sakura?" bending his right elbow and made an inviting gesture, Syaoran slightly bowed, "shall we go in then?"

Smiling with a little blush that was unnoticed by Syaoran, Sakura put her arm through the little hole and was about to say something when they were interrupted by a voice Sakura knew far too familiar,

"Sakura, I see you've made it on time."

…

* * *

**Author:** GAH! WHY CAN'T I MAKE IT TO THE ACTUALY PARTY ALREADY?! _Cry…_I'm sorry everyone, I really DID want to make this chapter the actual party, tonight being the **New Year's Eve** and all, but my blahs just got into my head and since I've just noticed that this chapter had reached to 10 pages, I had to stop. I have a tendency of losing my thoughts after for writing too long…_cry_…I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!!! GOMEN NASAI! 

But still, I hope my readers would tell me what they thought about this chapter and let me know what you think.

**A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE AND WISH YOU ALL THE BEST IN THE YEAR 2005!!!!!!!!!!!**

–_Love, Sakuraloveu_

**_Was born to make you happy…_**


	6. Chapter six

**Author:** Sakuraloveu here everyone!!! I updated again and since the last chapter was so useless, this whole chapter is about nothing BUT the party! Hope you will enjoy!!! And please, **REVIEW!!!

* * *

**

**_Special Thanks goes to:_**

**AngelBlossom16 **and** Wolf Jade!**

I think I made a mistake of uploading the new chapter on New Year's Eve, since everyone else updated their stories too and well, I got crashed under all the other story updates. _Cry_…Not many people reviewed this time but that's okay, seeing as I made a time mistake! But please, **review this time?**

It's a new year, a new start for my stories and me! I hope "**Chapstick Fate**" along with "**Be My Wife**" will be the sunshine in your rainy days! Thanks again everyone!!!

**_Disclaimer (why every time?!): I don't own CCS, and even if you sue me, I won't have the money to pay you! Whoever you are! _**

_On the with the story……_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Six**

…

…

_Aw…we just got here…not already…_screwing up her face in annoyance, Sakura slowly turned around with a confused Syaoran to see Yukito, looking surprisingly good in a white tux, standing infront of her, smiling.

"Yukito…konbawa." Sakura smiled and bowed.

"Konbawa Sakura-chan. You look stunning tonight." Still smiling, Yukito complimented on Sakura's dress, "It looks as if WE are here together instead of you with," looking at Syaoran with a somewhat weird look, "him."

_It's kind of true. I mean him with his white tux and I with my black and silver dress and all…_after looking back and forth between Yukito and herself, Sakura silently agreed with him for a moment. _What am I thinking? This is Yukito I'm talking about here…_

Returning Yukito's look, Syaoran looked at Yukito with slight guard in his eyes and held out a hand. "Konbawa. Li Syaoran, Kinomoto Sakura's companion for tonight."

"Yukito, Sakura's manager." Returning with an equally polite and a cold nod, Yukito replied.

Returning their attention back to Sakura, both men spoke at the same time: "Sakura…"

"Hoe…"

Ignoring Syaoran, Yukito put an arm around Sakura's waist and attempted to lead her into the actual room where the party's being held. "Let's go Sakura, you know how Oychikago-san is when people's late for his…"

"I believe," reaching out a hand and grabbed on to the arm Yukito had around Sakura's waist, Syaoran held a firm grip and forcefully took it away from Sakura and said with a sense of warning in his tone, "that Sakura's here with me."

"So what? Let go of…" turned around to look at Syaoran, Yukito was going to continue when his eyes met with a pair of icy ambers. _What the……_

**(A/N:** Woo, anyone here that knows the anime/mange **Gravitation**? You know that look Yuki Eiri has in his eyes? Those really, really icy murderous look? Yeah, that's what I'm trying to pull here… and apparently, not doing a good job on it…

Leaving Yukito stunned, Syaoran put **his** arms around Sakura's waist and pushed the door to the party room open.

* * *

"Sakura, you look lovely tonight!" 

"Sakura! Oh your dress looks so amazing!"

"Sakura…"

Ever since they stepped into the room, Sakura has been over whelmed with all the compliments and attention people were giving her. _Hm…am I this popular?_

As if reading her mind, Syaoran spoke with a hint of amusement: "Whoa, aren't you the popular one? Bet you never lacked guys around you eh?"

Blushing a little, Sakura was just about to reply when the lights darkened and a slow song came to play. All of a sudden, about three or four men rushed over to Sakura's side and chaos such as "Sakura, may I have this dance?" and "Back off, I was here first!" broke out.

"Um…ah…" Not sure exactly what to do, Sakura was surrounded and feeling a little freaked out.

"Excuse me," a strong and yet forceful voice rang behind the circle and the admires, startled by such a voice, looked back to see Syaoran standing there looking at them with a calm face and a pair of ambers that were filled with hidden amusement, which Sakura did **not** fail to see.

Taking advantage of the moment, Syaoran quickly stepped up, grabbed Sakura's hand, and pulled her on to the dance floor. Gathering her into a quite close dancing position, Syaoran led Sakura on and started to swing with the music.

**(A/N:** Oh my god! Syaoran can dance! lol...

Too close to **not **to lean on to Syaoran's shoulder, Sakura can feel herself getting heated up for reasons unknown to her. "Thank you." She quietly whispered.

Apparently didn't hear what Sakura said, Syaoran lowered his head: "Huh?"

Looking up to see Syaoran's face, Sakura noticed just how CLOSE their faces were. _Oh my god, why is my heart beating so fast?_ Can't take her own eyes off Syaoran's, Sakura forgot what she was going to say and just gazed into those clear ambers, with her mouth slightly open.

_Her eyes…they are so clear and…innocent._ Finding it hard to concentrate on anything else, Syaoran is busy staring into Sakura's pool of emerald. _She's beautiful…_lowering his stare on to Sakura's slightly open mouth, Syaoran didn't realize that he's slowing going down to meet those inviting soft lips until he was about a breathe away. _GAH!! Hold it! What am I doing?_

_Oh my god, what's he doing?_ Watching Syaoran's head slowly coming down, Sakura got this tinkling feeling inside of her and much to both her relief and horror, she can't move. _I can't move…why can't I move?_ Suddenly came to a realization, Sakura's eyes widened. _He's going to kiss me!_ Lost control of her body, Sakura felt Syaoran's breathe on her face and her eyelids closed on their own. _Oh…what…_Though Sakura might be ready, the kiss never came. _Huh?_ Slowly opening her eyes, Sakura is once again, gazing into a pair of clear amber and not to mention, a pretty uncomfortable looking Syaoran.

**(A/N:** Haha…for some reason, I don't feel like making them kiss right now. There will be plenty of that later. :P

"Eh…" "Um…" Both of them sharply inhaled at the same time.

"Go…gomen…um…what were you saying?" Syaoran looked away, finally, from Sakura's emeralds and asked out of desperation to change the atmosphere.

Taking the hint, Sakura lowered her head again and repeated herself: "I…I said…I said thank you. For…for just…just now." Taken in how wrong **that** sounded, she quickly explained more: "I mean, I mean with those guys…"

To their relief, the song ended just in time. Breaking apart from each other far too quickly based on normal standards, Sakura just blushed hard and prayed that no one would notice while our adorable Syaoran, ran a hand through his head for the fifth time tonight, and cleared his throat. Not knowing what to say to each other, Syaoran almost cried out of relief when someone came over to them and started talking to Sakura. _Note to self: **avoid** another dance with her tonight.

* * *

_

"Sakura, you look so nice tonight!" A red haired woman came over to Sakura. She's also wearing a black dress, but the style is very different from Sakura's.

**(A/N:** _Grinning_…Guess who?

"Kaho!" Squealed with surprise and delight, Sakura hugged her friend/sister-in-law/Department Head. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Touya are still on your honeymoon!"

**(A/N: **Yes, I'm making Kaho married with Touya. They are just so BORN for each other! But just so I'm clear, I've got nothing against the Yukito/Touya pairings either!

Still smiling, Kaho spoke softly: "We came back about three days ago, and I saw the invitation in our mail. Touya wanted me to surprise you, and since we already surprised father, I thought I would do it one more time." Finally noticing Syaoran standing beside Sakura, Kaho stared for a second at Syaoran and smiled again when she asked Sakura: "Now who's this?"

Just realized Syaoran's presence, Sakura blushed a little and did the introduction: "Kaho, this is Syaoran, Li Syaoran. He's…he's a friend of mine. He's just here so that Yukito wouldn't bother me, and so far it's working."

Now turning back to Syaoran, she did it again: "Syaoran, this is Kaho. She's my brother Touya's wife, my sister-in-law. She's also my department's head."

After shaking hands with Syaoran, Kaho smiled for another minute while looking at the pair and whispered into Sakura's ears, but just loud enough for Syaoran to hear too: "Sakura I think he's an excellent choice, I know Touya wouldn't be hard on him." Ignoring the looks on both Sakura and Syaoran's face, Kaho bowed a little and walked away.

"Sakura, may I have the honor of sharing this dance with you?" Sakura and Syaoran didn't have time to get what Kaho said out of their heads before another slow dance started and Yukito's voice sounded behind them, again.

"Um…thank you Yukito, but no thank you." Sakura politely declined the invitation.

"You would choose to share a dance with Li-san here and not me?" actually looking a little hurt, Yukito glared at Syaoran for a second and walked away, "I see."

Now with his back toward the pair, Yukito's eyes flashed something unpleasant. _Oh no Kinomoto Sakura, you are not getting by so easily.

* * *

_

"Um…would you…would you like a drink Sakura?" Feeling a little thirsty after a while of standing there and Sakura refusing dances, Syaoran suggested.

"I um…I don't think so Syaoran, but thank you for asking." Sakura turned down the offer, too tired to do anything anymore.

"Okay, I'll be right back then." Syaoran told Sakura to wait right where she is so that he can find her after he comes back, considering the fact that the drink table is all the way across the room.

Finally made to the drink table through a whole lot of people on the dance floor, Syaoran was looking for the drinks when he noticed Yukito standing not far away from where he is. Syaoran would have just turned around and ignored Yukito if he had not catch sight of a little bottle Yukito brought out of his pocket just as he was turning around. _What's he up to now?_

Syaoran stood still and acted normal so that Yukito wouldn't pay any attention on to him and out of the corner of his eyes, Syaoran watched as Yukito drained some of the clear contents of the bottle in to a glass of what looked like water. _Hm…he's spiking the water? He doesn't drink pure water? Strange guy. _

Lost interestin Yukito, Syaoran searched on the table some more before noticing a container filled with fruit punch. _This would do. _Turning around to walk back to Sakura, Syaoran saw Yukito making his way towards Sakura as well—with the glass of spiked water in his hands. _What's he…oh god!_ A thought hit his head as Syaoran put down his glass and pushed people out of the way.

He just realized what Yukito was going to do.

* * *

... 

_Where is Syaoran? He can't get lost in a room can he?_ Sakura was wondering what was taking Syaoran so long when she saw Yukito approaching her. _Doesn't he ever give up?_

"Sakura, you look a little exhausted. The night is finally getting into you?" Yukito smiled as he reached Sakura. _Prefect. That Li guy isn't around. _

"Um…I guess." Sakura replied with a weak smile. _Where's Syaoran? _

"Well then, maybe you'll need this glass of water more than I do." Yukito offered a glass of water to Sakura, still smiling. _Come on Sakura, you know you want it._

Looking a little suspicious of the water, Sakura carefully observed the water, but found nothing wrong with it. _Maybe he's actually nice tonight.

* * *

_

Syaoran watched as Sakura took the glass Yukito offered, entirely unaware of what that glass contained. _Damn it! I'm too far to warn her! Don't drink that Sakura!_ "SAKURA!" he yelled, desperately trying to warn Sakura while still trying to reach her. _No!_

Totally oblivious to Syaoran's yell, Sakura slowly raised the glass to her mouth. To Syaoran, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. He finally reached her, but too late to verbally warn her, so Syaoran did the first thing that came to his mind:

he took the glass from Sakura's hand, and drank it himself.

The last thing he saw before everything turned dark was a pair of emerald eyes looking at him, filled with worries and fear. _She's…she's okay…whoops……_

"Syaoran! SYAORAN!"

---

**_After notes_**

_……Syaoran fainted from the strongly spiked water, now what will Sakura do ? And what about Yukito? What's going to happen to them? Find out in the next chapter of "**Chapstick Fate**"!

* * *

_

**Author:** Whoa, finally getting somewhere with the party. I don't know: should I have made them kiss? That would have been too soon wouldn't it? Ha, I'm so evil! I made Syaoran faint from a glass of spiked water! I assure you, spiked water really CAN be incredibly strong if you mix the right alcohol with it! Hehe, wonder what other evil things I've got up my sleeves? But anyhow, **REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

_**Was born to make you happy……**_


	7. Chapter seven

**Author:** It's me, Sakuraloveu here everyone!!! (I've GOT to find a new greeting line!) The last chapter got the most reviews among all the other chapters, I'm so happy!!! I like hearing what people have to say about my stories. It really helps me with my writing skills! I'll shut up now, so **ENJOY** the new chapter!

* * *

_**Special Thanks goes to:**_

**Blue Icy, kawaiiseeker987, sakuraakamichelle, Greenleaf Blossom, Pinaygrrl,** and of course, **Wolf Jade!**

**Readers of 'Be My Wife'**: If you are reading this story, then I'll just tell you here that the new chapter for **'Be My Wife'** is _not_ going to be uploaded for a long time. I'm having a writer's block and I'll solve it as soon as possible. Plus the finals are coming and I'll need time to study. So please excuse my lack of updates!

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, so don't bother me!_**

_On with the story……_

* * *

...... 

"_**Klank" the glass of which Syaoran drank from fell on to the floor. As Syaoran himself slowly fell backwards, his half closed eyes were filled with worries unknown to anyone—not even the person those worries were for. "Thud" his head connected with the floor and a wave of pain and numbness washed over him, as everything went dark. A distant yell was heard but was not replied: **_

"_**Syaoran! SYAORAN!"**_

…

**Chapter Seven**

"Syaoran! Oh my god! Syaoran!" Have watched in slow motion of what just happened, Sakura fell on to her knees beside a now unconscious Syaoran, grabbed his arm and shake it hard, trying to gain a hint of consciousness from the young man. _Oh my god, WHAT just happened? _

Not getting any kind of response, Sakura turned around angrily to look for the person who landed Syaoran, and herself, in this situation: "YUKITO WHAT DID YOU GIVE…"

But of course, our beloved Yukito is no longer anywhere in sight.

"Bastard…" Sakura murmured.

Having WAY more important situation at hand, Sakura turned her head back to Syaoran who's still lying on the floor and tried to think of what to do. Unfortunately for her, she's too scared and panicked to think of anything. Just as people were starting to gather around, Sakura managed with all her strength to get Syaoran to stand up and lean on to her.

"Sakura! What happened to Li-san?" Kaho's voice came through the crowed as Kaho herself squeezed out from behind some guy and helped Sakura with Syaoran.

"No idea. Syaoran drank the horrible stuff Yukito offered to me to save **me** from drinking it and apparently, whatever was in the water knocked him out completely." With half the weight of Syaoran practically **lying** on her, Sakura gained each breathe with much difficulty.

**(A/N:** No offense to anyone, but a guy can LOOK light but is actually REALLY heavy! I almost got crashed under a guy-friend of mine who looks no more than 120 bls!

"Um…can you help me get Syaoran home?" Sakura asked Kaho, after everyone's left to mind their own business.

"Home? Do you know where he lives Sakura?" Kaho asked curiously.

_Good question…I don't know where he lives…okay…now what do I do?_ Just realized that she doesn't have a clue as to where Syaoran lives, Sakura thought for a moment and remembered that they drove here in Syaoran's car. _Okay, if I were Syaoran, where would I put my keys?….AHA! _Reaching into Syaoran's jacket's inside pocket, Sakura took out the keys to his car and replied to Kaho: "I don't know where he lives, but at least I've got his car!"

* * *

After much hard work of dragging a completely out-of-it Syaoran out of the party room, through the long hallway, out to the parking lot, into the passenger seat and buckled his safety belt, Sakura's nearly dead—not to mention her evil high-heels and dress trying to trip her along the way.

**(A/N:** High-heels are just evil period. And the dress can pick the worst time to trip you without any warning…been there myself…

_Okay, now what do I do?_ Settled herself on to the driver's seat—after taking off her high-hells of course, for safety of driving—Sakura thought to herself mentally. _I don't know where he lives, I've got his car, I can't throw him on to the streets…then…oh…_finally thought of something, Sakura looked unsurely to the deep-asleep Syaoran besides her.

But he would be mad when he wakes up though…oh well! It's better than waking up in the morning on the streets!

With her mind made up, Sakura started the engine and stepped on it.

* * *

…

…

_Downtown Hong Kong, a sunny summer mid-day. _

_17-year-old Syaoran is currently walking down a busy shopping street, looking through the display windows of different shops, trying to find an anniversary gift to his girlfriend. The occasional honks from the busy traffic mixed with the music coming from the record stores, created a beautiful urban melody to Syaoran's ears._

"_Xiao Lang!" A girl around the age of 17 yelled out to Syaoran from the other side of the street, waving her hands in the air, trying to catch his attention. Syaoran couldn't have been more oblivious to all this, since he just continued walking without acknowledging the girl._

_A shadow of disappointment flashed by the girl's beautiful ruby eyes: "Urgh, I swear I'm going to get him a pair of hearing-aids soon if this continues!"_

_Running pass the busy traffic, the girl dodged every car that came her way easily and was soon catching up to Syaoran, who had stopped in front of a display window. Creeping up on to Syaoran, the girl wrapped her hands around his eyes and cutely whispered in his ears: "Oh Xiao Lang! Guess who?"_

_Apparently caught off guard, Syaoran shivered for a split second and took the girl's hands in to his and guessed with certainty: "Yea, yea Meiling! I know it's you." _

_Wrapping her arms around Syaoran's neck, Meiling pouted: "How come you know it's me every time?"_

_Giving Meiling a little kiss on her nose, Syaoran chuckled and replied with adoring eyes: "Because I love you, that's why."_

_Satisfied with the answer, Meiling blushed a light shade of red and leaned on to Syaoran's shoulder when he wrapped his arm around her and they continued to walk down the street. Drowning with the lovely feeling of the other's companion, the loving couple was completely unaware of what was coming their way. _

"_XIAO LANG! WATCH OUT!" Meiling shrieked on top of her lungs, and Syaoran was pushed away by her and fell on to the sidewalk. "Thud" A nasty sound of a colloid between something was sent to Syaoran's ears. Just as he turned around, his eyes made contact with a pair of no longer shining but still smiling rubies. Syaoran held the connection as Meiling's weak and bloody body fell down on to the pavement, her face showing a satisfied smile. _

"_MEILING!" Syaoran screamed while he got up, and ran to his girlfriend. He picked Meiling's body up from the cold pavement, careful not to hurt her further, and held her close to his chest. _

"_Why Meiling? Why?" _

"_Be…because…" Meiling weakly whispered, gasping for air and her face twisted in pain as she did so. _

"_Please don't speak Meiling! I'll go call help." Tears now running down Syaoran's face, Syaoran attempted to put Meiling down and call for help. _

"_No…don't leave me…Xiao Lang…" Meiling begged. _

_Heart broken, Syaoran stopped short and held on to Meiling: "Okay, I won't go. Meiling…why?"_

_Smiling a little, Meiling tried to speak, but found it especially difficult to do in her current condition. Gathering up a few more takes of air, Meiling slowly raised her hand, in attempt to touch Syaoran's face. Noticing this, Syaoran gently grabbed her hand and put it on to his face, his tears running down her slime fingers. All of a sudden, a wave of pain hit Meiling's chest. Knowing that her time has come, Meiling forced the words out of her mouth:_

"_Be…because…I…I love you…Xiao Lang…"_

"_MEILING!"_

…

…

**(A/N: **The above stuff is Syaoran's dream.)

"Mei…meiling…" Syaoran mumbled in his sleep and his eyebrows were knitted together.

Sakura, who's using cold towels to cool off Syaoran, who's running a fever right now, at this moment, jumped from the sudden sound. _Meiling? What's that? Is that a name?_

Sakura and Syaoran are at Sakura's apartment right now. More accurately, Syaoran's in Sakura's bed under her blanket, and Sakura's kneeling beside the bed with cold towels, trying to cool down Syaoran's temperature. After thinking through in the car, Sakura decided that since she didn't know where Syaoran lived and she's got his car, the only choice for her was to drive back to her apartment and let Syaoran spend the night there. They were about half way home when Sakura noticed Syaoran's fast and heavy breathes, and figured that he's running a fever from whatever was in that glass. Having had the experience of treating sick people from taking care of her brother and father, Sakura bravely decided to take on the role of "Nurse Sakura." But then again, she doesn't exactly have a choice now does she?

"Urgh…" a low groan was heard from Syaoran, as Sakura's little zooming-off session was cut short.

"Whew, finally! He's waking up!" Sakura's heart, which was worrying about Syaoran all this time—ever since he fainted—finally landed with relief.

_**Syaoran's P.O.V.**_

_Urgh…ow…my head…_As our adorable—but dizzy—Syaoran regained his consciousness, he found himself in a room he was sure not familiar with. _Where am I?_

As much as his still half closed eyes allowed him to see, Syaoran can make out a framed picture of lilies hanging on the wall opposite of where he's lying; an enlarged family photo was framed and hanged on to the wall just a little away from the lilies; and pink silk curtains are hanging from the window beside where he is lying. _Pink? PINK?_ Syaoran's eyes suddenly went quite big and he bolted up from where he's lying—only to fall back down the second he got up. _Ow…my head…what happened?_ Finally aware of some thing cold on his forehead, Syaoran turned to the side and amber met emerald.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

"Sa…Sakura." If Syaoran meant for that sentence to have sounded surprising, he either didn't have enough energy to make it sounds surprising, or he just didn't do a really good job on it.

"Um…welcome back Syaoran?" With her mind going blank the moment their eyes made contact, Sakura made her greetings sounded more like a question.

"Ow…what happened? Where am I Sakura?" Knowing that if Sakura's around, at least he's not kidnapped or anything, Syaoran closed his eyes once more and tried to think back. So far, nothing.

"Um…I don't know. You kind of…fainted after you drank from that glass Yukito offered me and well…I didn't know where you lived and…and I had your car keys and…well…I can't jus throw you on to the streets so um…we are…we are in my home. My apartment." Sakura nervously replied.

Upon hearing Sakura's words, Syaoran remembered little by little of what happened during the party that Sakura invited him to go. _Yukito…that bastard…_Out of a sudden, a pair of emerald eyes that was filled with worries flashed by Syaoran's eyes.

Snapped open his eyes once more, Syaoran looked at Sakura kneeling beside him on the floor with wonder. He checked her nightstand, and the clock on there read 2am. "Sakura, when did we get back here and was I conscious at all this whole time?"

"Well…we got there by 8…spent about an hour there so that'd make it 9…and over all the fuss about what to do with you and driving back here and got you up here into bed and whatever…um…I think we got back and settled down around 10. And no, you weren't conscious at all." Mentally did a run through of this evening, Sakura answered.

"So let me get this straight: we got back here around 10 last night, and right now is 2 am in the morning. You just stayed here by me and watched me for whole four hours?" Syaoran asked, and was little stunned and moved by Sakura.

Blushing a little, Sakura replied: "Well…yes. You were running a fever and I didn't know what caused it so I can't exactly give you any medicine, and I was afraid something would happen to you if I just leave you here…so…I just stayed."

Blushing deeper now, Sakura lowered her head and quietly said something that cause Syaoran to think that maybe he shouldn't have woke up after all: "I also…um…well…you can't go to bed with a suit jacket and your shirt was stained by the sweats caused by your fever…and your pants were dirty…I think u fell onto something at the party…and I thought…I thought you wouldn't be comfortable so…so…I took your clothes off."

"NANI?!!!!" Syaoran cried, his imagination now busy at work. Automatically his hands went up to touch his, of course, bare chest and he slowly went down, fearing the worst.

Sensing his concern, Sakura giggled nervously and assured Syaoran: "I…I didn't take your boxers off. It didn't seem…appropriate. Well…not that what I did with the rest was appropriate but…well…if it makes you feel better, I…I kind of like your boxers and…and I washed your shirt."

**(A/N:** Ahahahaha……I once accidentally busted into my guy-friend's room while he was changing and saw him in his boxers…which wasn't all that awkward to me, I mean I've seen him in his swim shorts loads of times, but he still almost EMBARRASSED to death!!!

Finally touching the bands of his boxers, Syaoran let out a sigh of relief and held onto it tightly, afraid that it will disappear if he didn't. After a VERY awkward minute of silence, Sakura slowly stood up and looked at Syaoran: "You seem to be alright now. Do you…do you want anything to eat? Or drink?"

To which Syaoran replied politely: "Thank you, but no thank you."

"Well, okay. But if you need anything, I'll be in the living room." Starting to walk towards the door, Sakura stopped mid-step and turned around to Syaoran: "Um…I left a clean towel on that chair. I thought after sweating so much, you'd like to take a shower? You know where the bathroom is…so just go anytime you feel like okay?"

Syaoran nodded as a replied and Sakura turned around to walk out of the door. Just as she was about to close the door, Syaoran used his elbows to support him up from the bed and called after her: "Sakura?"

"Hai?"

"Arigatou." (Thank You.)

**(A/N:** Aw…

Apparently a little taken back, Sakura just stood there for a moment and when what Syaoran said finally sunk in, she smiled heartily and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Whoa," flopped down on to the bed again, Syaoran sighed: "what a night…"

He closed his eyes once more and the pair of beautiful emeralds came back to his eyes. For a moment there, Syaoran wondered where such beautiful eyes were from. And the next thing he knows, the emeralds were turned into ruby red. Syaoran winced a little, and with all the old memories flooding back to his head—memories that involved a 17 year old Syaoran and a certain girl with ruby eyes and soft raven hair—Syaoran whispered a name that once belonged to someone who he loved with all his heart:

"Meiling…"

_Continued..._

* * *

**Author:** Whoa, I'm so evil! I just introduced a painful memory for Syaoran! Aw the poor thing! I wanted to include Meiling in this story, but I don't exactly support the MeilingXSyaoran pairing. This way, the pairing didn't last and she did appear in the story, all is good! Maybe I'll put in more old memories of Syaoran's, who knows?! **REVIEW PLEASE!**

**_P.S._** Did you happen to notice that almost all of my chapters ended with SOMEONE saying SOMETHING? I didn't mean for it to be like that, but that's how it turned out!

**_Was born to make you happy……_**


End file.
